


Penetration

by MsAquaMarvella



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3x06 Ending, :D, F/M, Fluff with some angst, Only emotional penetration, Post 3x06, Reveal Fic, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAquaMarvella/pseuds/MsAquaMarvella
Summary: Post 3x06, Lucifer can't keep his feelings bottled anymore.





	Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after 3x06 aired and never posted it. But I am now, and I hope you all enjoy it! :D

"Happy Birthday, Detective." Lucifer said softly.

Chloe smiled back, and opened her arms. Lucifer stared in confusion for a moment, until he realized the meaning of her gesture. With a tiny hop, he scooted in close and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

They were positioned in an awkward angle, but he's never felt so comfortable. She was so warm, and the peacefulness of the moment made his heart sing. Lucifer was so glad to have her in his life. He smiled as he breathed in her scent. In an attempt to obtain a better grip, he slid his left leg into the bed, and ran his right arm across her shoulder to the middle of her back, when he noticed something.

Was she wearing his shirt? He rubbed his thumb back and forth on her back. She was. A hot flash quickly spread across his body. The thought of her being his, quickly took root in his mind.

The two of them waking up together in the morning, with nothing but his shirt separating the two. He would kiss her a good morning, and she would wrap her arms around him in an embrace. He'd take advantage of their new position, scoop her up, and walk them to the kitchen. She'd giggle. Upon their arrival, he'd set her down on the counter and kiss her again. She'd kiss back, and then demand food like the queen she is. He'd ask her if that's all he was good for, sex and food. She'd laugh, and say that she'd have to wait and see, with mischief sparkling in her eyes.

With another hot flash, he was brought out of his fantasy. His heart began beating faster and harder. He wondered if she could feel it. And as if she heard his thoughts, Chloe slowly began to leaned away from him. However, he wasn't ready to let go, not yet. Without thinking, as they separated, he dragged his nose from her ear to her nose. He was breathing in deeper and deeper. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Chloe's eyes were wide, but she didn't move. Taking her silence as a form of consent, he slowly placed his lips against her in a soft quick kiss. He wondered if he could call it a kiss. It was more like a soft peck, as if she'd brake with anything harder than that. Or perhaps, he was the one made of fine china. He felt like a teenager taking his first kiss. A simple chaste kiss that felt more orgasmic than most of the orgies he has attended.

He wanted more. A quick glance to Chloe's eyes revealed no reservation or disgust, so he leaned in for another. However, as if his mind had rebooted from its earlier blue screen of death, it quickly stopped him millimeters away from her lips.

What was he doing! He couldn't kiss her. She couldn't be his. He could never be hers. None of this is real. If they were to be together, he might as well lock her up in the wine cellar. Because that's what he'd be doing, if he were to continue this. He'd be taking away her freedom, just as his father had taken his. He felt disgusting.

And yet. Despite everything, he desperately wanted to kiss her again. He was such a pathetic, selfish creature. He didn't deserve to be in her presence, and the thought that they could have something real was laughable.

He leaned his forehead against hers, with his eyes scrunched and his face contoured in pain. He tried to shut his mind off. He wanted her and she wanted him. There was nothing wrong with that.

But it didn't work.

His mind was spiraling. He wanted her so badly, but the thought of using her, contouring her into an image that suited his needs. It made him want to throw up. The never ending game of tug of war between his heart and his brain ravaged on in his mind. He felt like was going to explode. He leaned harder into Chloe.

"Lucifer?"

The concern in her voice, only made it worse. He opened his lips to speak, but nothing came out. In another attempt at communication, he began to slowly shake his head. Chloe stopped him with hands cupping his face.

"Hey, hey what's wrong."

Lucifer opened his eyes and stared desperately into hers, praying that she could read his mind. Hoping beyond hope that she could come up with the solution, he could not. When she couldn't, he broke more.

"Please talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"No."

Lucifer stared at her in shock with wide eyes.

"Lucifer, I know that you want to tell me. So please, do us both a favor, and just tell me."

She's right. He was tired of bluffing, of...lying. They we team, and they would face this head on together. With one final deep breath, he released his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this fic had much more angst to it, but I felt like I was repeating myself with Lucifer have emotional breakdowns. So, I never posted the story, until I found time to fix it. I hope you all liked it. 
> 
> And who knows, I may even add another chapter with my original draft as an alternate ending.


End file.
